Is Over but Starting A New
by Lil Dobe
Summary: Itachi finds out that the kid his girlfriend is expecting is not his. He starts to date and later finds out he never had feelings for his current dater.
1. Chapter 1

"Is It Over but Starting a New"

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Masashi Kishimoto owns the anime and the manga. ©Naruto™

**Authoress Note: Gosh! I had to start all over! Grr! Stupid me for not saving it...damn it! Oh well. This is basically about life in general and you shouldn't really let a guy or a girl control you or the tears you shed be for them. Is so not worth it. So enjoy!**

With love,  
Ivy.

_'thoughts' and "phone sequence"_

--

"Did you hear what happen?"

_"Yeah I can't believe that."_

"Yeah I can. Because dude, think about it...what if your girl told you she was pregnant and you were the father, but yet you didn't do with her..."

_"Yeah I know, but damn! That's some screw up shit though. Your brother is going through right now isn't he?"_

Sasuke sighed over the phone and looked at the side of him. His brother clutched a photo frame of him and his girlfriend and his face was pained. He couldn't believe it that it happen to him. He smiled a small sad smile at the scene before him and nodded.

"Yeah he is. Sucks though...can you come over though? You'll probably be able to cheer him up or something."

_"For your sexy ass, I'll come over everyday. Itachi as well. And yeah, I'll be over there in ten minutes kay?"_

"Yeah okay...bye."

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to reply. He was taking awfully too long to response. _'what is wrong with you dobe?'_

_"Sasuke...I..forget it...kay bye."_ And the phone clicked.

_"If you like to make a call please hang up and try aga..._" Before the lady on the receiver could say anything else, Sasuke clicked the phone and looked at it.

_'what's wrong with you dobe, like really?'_

--

Sasuke sat next to his aniki, biting his lip on how to approach him with the situation. He doesn't want his brother to be this emotionally distress over something he had nothing to do with. His girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, whatever she is now, had no right to butt in into their house and tell Itachi the "good news"

Nori, that's her name. She had knocked on their door the day before yesterday, and Itachi still was not at ease. She came in and hugged Itachi saying she had something very important to tell him. He raised an eyebrow at him and left her to the living room, that's where she said everything.

Itachi looked at her in a blank expression. She was two months and three days pregnant with supposedly his kid. That is when he stood up and left the living room and didn't return until later that night. Nori had left a couple of minutes saying she'll be returning tomorrow evening to discuss things with Itachi.

Still, she had no right to tell him that. Itachi didn't believe in sex only after marriage, but he is no virgin. He lost it when he was fifteen now, he is seventeen. Spending three years with the one-he loves hurt him even more to even tell him that the kid she is expecting is his. Yet, they did nothing but fool around but nothing that a stick goes in, or that saying people sometimes say, "Put the hot dog in the bun" and get what later on? A bun in the oven? As if!

The funny thing about this situation is that the Uchihas weren't even here for two months. They spent their summer vacation at the Uzumaki's resident on Osaka, Tokyo. Then she has the audacity to come over and tell Itachi she is pregnant, ha! But, yet again, who knew what really happen though. Sasuke's mom waltzes in and hugged him close to her.

That's when Itachi let his emotions get the better of him. He finally cracked and cried. His tears for her? Yeah right. Nori didn't even deserve his love. His cold demeanor that sometimes comes through his facial expression did nothing, he was loving, caring and he was shy! Can you believe Itachi is a shy person? He just didn't...

_**Ding...dong...ding...dong**_

Sasuke stood up from his place and gladly thanked the heavens that Naruto came just in time. Naruto was the only person Itachi can relate too...and well his cousin as well. Both Naruto and his cousin were hurt like this in there past, which caused Naruto to become a bit of asexual and his cousin a lesbian.

But when he opened the door it wasn't Naruto, but Nori. Sasuke glared at her and slammed the door on her face. There was another ring to the bell and he opened it, he smiled lightly when he notices who was at the door this time.

Naruto walked inside the house and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Nori was still standing there, but he didn't care about her, so he closed the door and walked behind Naruto. As Naruto walked into the living room he quickly unwrapped Mikoto arms from Itachi and he hugged him. Mikoto looked at Sasuke with a weird expression on her face and he just shrugged.

"Itachi-san, you shouldn't cry over something that you didn't cause. As I always tell my cousin and myself of course, the tears your shed aren't worth it. If she really loved you she wouldn't have cheated, and besides, I heard something else too about her."

"What is it?"

"The kid she is expecting is of her own cousin, yup! She is fucked up in the head and her own cousin doesn't want the kid, she got kicked out and is expecting you to let her move in with you and yeah..yadda...yadda you know the rest of the whole story I am sure."

Itachi wiped his eyes and sniffled he smiled gently at Naruto and agreed with him.

"You are right Naruto-kun, she isn't worth it, but I will feel bad if she is left out there by herself with a kid, I don't want to be in the kids life and yet at the same time I do. I just don't know what to do. What do you think I should mom?"

"Well I think..."

"I think you should let her live with us for the time being until she has her child, but Itachi I am warning you I don't you to be in that kids life, whenever the kid grows up and starts calling you dad or something, make sure you just tell the kid you are his uncle or something." Fugaku replied as he entered the room with Nori in tow. Mikoto looked at her and sighed. She never took to liking the girl but as time passed by she started to like her as a daughter in law, but now...the kid she is expecting is not even Itachi's.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Nori looked at Mikoto and glared at her. Then glared at Fugaku.

"I want Itachi to be in my kids life. I want him to raise the child I will conceive in six months as his child, and if you don't let him I have no other choice but sue him for rape." Nori smirked, but her smirked faltered when Mikoto started to laugh.

"You can't sue any Uchiha. We are known for our loyalty and honesty, do you honestly think that if you sue Itachi, his word will win against yours? The case will go on for six months until your child is yours, they will do a paternity test to check whether the kid is Itachi's or not, and yet again, who will be screwed at the end? You will." Nori lip quivered and knew that was true. Nori looked at Sasuke and smirked once again.

"What are you smirking at now Nori?" Naruto asked.

"Well, does anybody know that your son Sauske is gay?" They stayed silent and she knew, well she thought she had them with that.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't they?" Itachi answered this time. Nori stayed quiet and left the room without a word. Itachi followed her and hugged her.

"Good luck with your kid. I won't help you and you won't be living here am sorry. It has to be done that way."

"But Itachi..I..."

"You don't or else you shouldn't have done what you did. Good bye now." With one last kiss, he said his bye and opened the door for her. Nori nodded and touched his cheek, only to have the hand removed. Nori smiled sadly and left. Itachi stood for a brief moment before closing the door and returning to the living room.

Fugaku padded his son on the back and told him it would get better. Mikoto hugged him, kissed his cheek and told him some one else will come into his life. Sasuke and Naruto both smiled at him, but Itachi thanked Naruto most of all.

"Thank you Naruto."

Naruto scratched his head and cocked his head to the side. He shifted nervously for being thanked over something he had no idea to what.

"For what?" He asked as he bit his lip looking away.

"For what you said earlier that yeah somebody can't be worth your tears." Itachi hugged him one last time before going upstairs and refreshing himself.

"I guess."

"You are such a moron, Naruto." Naruto punched him lightly.

"But you are my moron." Sasuke smirked and padded his ass lightly before going upstairs laughing.

"Teme!"

Naruto ran after him but not before bumping into Itachi, they both fell to the floor and cursed.

"Am sorry."

"Is quite alright Naruto-kun. Tell Sasuke to keep the noise in his room to a minimum kay?"

Naruto nodded and stood up helping Itachi along the way. They both went their separate ways and smiled lightly at each other. What Itachi didn't know was that, that particular smile would stay haunted in his mind for good.

--

**TBC**

**Authoress Note: How about it? Huh?**

Itachi: Meh, read better. shrugs  
Ivy: Shut up!  
Itachi: Make me!  
Ivy: Oh I will alright. runs after Itachi with a b-b gun

Anyways, review if you liked it and if not then don't. Don't give me any flames because they will be returned back to you. Heh. I am that big of a challenge so yeah. Rate it if feel like it and well chapter two will come soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress Note: Kay, well I am back with chapter two. Hopefully ya enjoyed chapter one and the whole thingy mabober. Heh. I just finished watching Naruto like a few minutes ago with my cousin. Who knew he was going to be in liking with that show. Anyways! Enjoy this chapter.**_'thoughts'_

With love,  
Ivy.

--

Itachi wondered the streets for a bit, clearing his head for a bit. He happened to walk straight to the park where he met ex-girlfriend not long ago. It felt like it was yesterday though, when he happened to bump into her accidentally.

**_Flashback_**

**_Fifteen-year-old Itachi ran home, trying to win the rain. He cut through the park knowing it was the only shortcut to the Uchiha District. He stopped for a brief moment trying to catch his breath; he looked up at the darkening skies and cursed._**

**_He started to run again, but bumped into someone, both of them tumbled down and books flying everywhere. Itachi apologized and started to gather his books, he looked up when a hand grabbed his. Staring back at him was the most beautiful jaded green eyes he had every seen. Her long black hair with pink and purple streaks covered half of her face as the wind blew. He stood up and while doing so, standing the pretty female in front of him._**

**_"Hi.." The female said breathlessly. Her cheeks pinked lightly and she pursed her lips as she looked away. Itachi didn't say anything but too stare at her. She was definitely different from the rest of female population._**

**_"Hey. I'm Itachi and you are?" He finally say as he let go of her hand and she grasped it lightly with her other hand. She murmured something so light, he didn't even hear. She sighed and looked at him._**

**_"I'm Nori. I barely moved here and got lost along the way." Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at her and nodded. "I don't know where I am supposed to go. My mother gave me a ride to school today, but I am guessing she forgot to pick me up after school, thus leaving me to walk home, which I have no idea which street is at." Itachi stifled a laugh as he her shift nervously on a foot. Her ripped jeans and tight fitting shirt looked well on her._**

**_"Come, we'll both walk to my house and from there I'll ask my mother if she could drive you to your home." Nori looked at him and slit her eyes. She rubbed her nose lightly and nodded her head._**

**_"Yeah I would like that thanks."_**

**_They both walked the direction of Itachi's home and the rain never poured down. Once inside, the Uchiha District, they made a run for it. He waved to his aunts and uncles as he ran with Nori in tow. They finally made it to his house. He opened it and walked in, allowing Nori to adjust to the cold temperature the house had._**

**_"Wow! Amazing house! Mines nothing compare to this. Mines only have six rooms. Two are bedrooms, one is the kitchen, the living room, and two are bathrooms. But yours must have at least fifteen rooms huh?" Itachi chuckled lightly shook his head._**

**_"Close but not quite." He went towards a closet to retrieve two towels; he gave one to Nori which she happily took. She wrapped it around her body and sat on a chair. Itachi close behind her sat in the next chair not wanting to wet the sofas._**

**_"So how many rooms?" She asked as she wrapped the towel more tightly around her body._**

**_"Twenty rooms." Nori's eyes widen and hn'd._**

**_"Why that many rooms?"_**

**_"I don't know. Guess because we have a lot of guest over I presume. And besides, my little brother likes having sleep over and uses three rooms." Itachi stood and walked towards the kitchen not even excusing himself. He grabbed two water bottles and walked back giving one to Nori and one for himself._**

**_"Thanks." Just then, Sasuke walked in with Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru in tow._**

**_"How was school Sasuke?" Sasuke looked at his brother and then at the girl. He glared at her and hmph'd._**

**_"Fine...we have to a project on the human body. But the stupid teacher said we have to pick on who we want to know more...the females or the males. I picked males. Females are too much of a hassle." Itachi laughed at that and Nori smiled. Naruto and Kiba started to bicker over nothing while poor Shikmaru whispered a mendokuso._**

**_"I know." Sasuke shook his head and looked at Nori once more._**

**_"Whose she aniki?" Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled._**

**_"She's Nori. Met her today." Naruto and Kiba stopped to bicker and pounced on the wet Itachi._**

**_"Is she going to be your new girlfriend loser?" Kiba said as he messed with the wet locks of Itachi's hair. Naruto started to laugh when Itachi's fingers started to tickle him._**

**_"Itachi sweetie, leave Naruto alone. You know how he gets when he gets to hyper." Mikoto said as she pried Naruto and Kiba off Itachi._**

**_"Good evening mother how was your day? Oh and this is Nori. I bumped into her today, she got lost along the way, saying she doesn't know where her home is. She's new to Konoha mother." Mikoto nodded and smiled at her._**

**_"Nice to meet you Nori." Nori smiled at her and looked at Sasuke again._**

**_'This kid doesn't seem to like me.' She lowered her eyes when she got caught staring. She glanced lightly at him again only to see Sasuke glaring at her with cold black eyes._**

**_"Pleasure is all mine, Miss...uuhh..." Mikoto laughed lightly._**

**_"Please call me Mikoto."_**

**_"Kay, Mikoto." Sasuke at that time stomped to his room followed by three confused boys._**

**_"Mother?" Itachi said as he removed the towel._**

**_"Yes Itachi?"_**

**_"I was wondering if it could be possible if we gave Nori a ride to her house."_**

**_"But of course sweetie, let me just make sure the boys aren't killing themselves and then we'll go."_**

**_"Thank you mother."_**

**_"Yes thank you Mikoto."_**

**_They both looked at each other one last time, only to have Nori blush and look away and Itachi to smirk and chuckle lightly._**

**_End Flashback_**

He sighed and sat on a bench. He looked at the darkening sky and turned his head when he heard footsteps walking towards him. He smiled lightly when Kisame sat next to him. With a reassurance grasp to his shoulder he just squeezed it lightly and looked at the dark sky.

"How could she Kisame?" Itachi finally spoke. He looked at Kisame waiting for a response from him, but he knew Kisame liked taking his time, that's just how he was.

"I really don't have an answer to that Itachi. I really don't. I heard about what happen and for that I give my condolences to you, but whatever happens to her and the kid, well is not going to be happy on her seeing her baby when is born." Kisame shrugged and messaged his shoulder. Itachi pursed his lips but nodded in understanding. He knew what he was talking about, no matter the circumstances, the kid would definitely come out differently.

"But you know, after everything that happen today, and the tears I cried…" Kisame snorted and laughed quietly. "Shut up. It all comes to one thing, it just wasn't meant to be at all." Kisame stood and with one last squeeze to his shoulder he started to walk away, only to stop and turn his head.

"Give it time, you'll find somebody else who is more worthy of your time and love. Remember we are best friends, so I know what you are going through…remember the same thing happen to me." With that said Kisame walked away and Itachi looked at his retreating back.

"I think I have." He whispered into the dark night. He stood up and walked back to his house.

* * *

"Ugh…Sasuke…fuck…that's…godddd….to hard…"

"If you…shit…shut up….fuck man…more…ah!...minute…ugh…it'll probably not even….ah fuck! Hurt as much…mother fucker….geez…."

Mikoto opened the door with a surprise look on her face. There on the bed was Naruto laying on his stomach with Sasuke on his back messaging his back, while one of Naruto's hand were messaging Sasuke's calves. Sasuke turned and looked at her mother in surprise.

"Ever hear of knocking mother?" Mikoto giggled lightly and left.

"What's up with her man?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

As Itachi walked through the door, Naruto happened to walk out of Sasuke's room with his hair tousled lightly and his clothes wrinkled a bit, he raised an eyebrow at Naruto's "formal wear" and decided not to say anything.

He walked up the stairs and into his room. Not a minute later there was knock on his door. He sighed and opened it, only to have Sauske walk inside and plopping down on his bed.

"What is it…Sasuke?" Sauske bit his lip and didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

"Aniki…have you ever…"

"Have I ever what outoto?" Itachi said to him as he sat besides him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Well…I know with the whole situation with Nori and all and this may be a bad time to talk about relationships or growing relationships…I just don't know what to do."

"Who is he Sasuke?" Sauske bit his lip again and sighed. He scratched his arm lightly and looked at Itachi.

"Well…I think I may be falling for Naruto and I don't know how to approach him on that situation. Remember, he went asexual and wants nothing to do with relationships, I just want him to give me a try…well a chance."

"Foolish little brother. Just tell him how you feel and if he doesn't feel ready to date again, don't pressure him. Give him time and that'll tell him that you are really serious about starting a relationship with him and you may never know, he'll probably return the feelings." Itachi shrugged and ruffled Sauske's hair before standing up and walking towards his closet. He sighed and felt a pang to his chest.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Thanks and you'll find somebody else. Don't worry about it, there's more fishes in the sea…and prettier ones am sure." Itachi laughed at Sasuke's choice of words and walked back to him.

"Fifteen and you're stil naïve aren't you outoto?"

"Nope, just better than you. Laters." Sasuke punched Itachi's chest lightly, leaving his room laughing silently to himself and leaving one dumb founded Itachi standing in the middle of room confused out of his mind.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**--**

**TBC**

Authoress Note: Kay well, since I didn't have much reviews, which I personally don't care for, so I decided to not say anything at all. Kay, but I'll only say this, clears No flames, because they will be turned back at you. Member' guys! I am that much of a challenge…RR…if you wish to do so.

With love,  
Ivy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Note: Anyways, this chapter will be a bit longer as too why I couldn't finish chapter two was because I was suffering from a little bit of insomnia and couldn't sleep. It was the thirteen that I update that chapter now is the sixteen, slept for a good two days and finally I am updating-well posting chapter three. No lemon anytime soon, but a little but of lime, maybe in chapter five or six…yeah…furthermore! Enjoy this chappie!**

With love,  
Ivy.

--

It has been three weeks since everything happen with his ex-girlfriend. Many girls had tried to get with him, but they didn't have that unique spark in them that Nori had. They were selfish, bratty and most all so annoying that one time he actually walked out of a date with a girl named Kasha. She was self-centered and conceited, she talked only about money and how he would buy her anything she would want. Go digger!

Today he had another date with; get this…not a girl but a guy. He decided to try the guys as well. His father was against it, but at the end, he knew his son deserved to be happy. His mother was so excited she helped him pick out an outfit, which he of course didn't wear. It was too girly. It was more of Sasuke's taste. Ha-ha.

He drove until he reached the guys house. He liked his eyes. They were sort of jaded green and they reminded him of Nori's eyes. He parked the car on the side of the drive away and got out. He walked up the sidewalk until he reached the door and knocked on the door.

The door open to reveal this small boy, about eleven or twelve. He raised an eyebrow at Itachi and sighed.

"You're here for Kimimaru aren't you?" The little boy asked as he stepped aside and let him in. Itachi entered and looked around the small, but big house. It was very clean, not a speck of dust covered anything in the house or out the house, which is so weird.

A young woman walked in the living room and saw Itachi. Her face broke into a huge smile and she welcomed Itachi with a hug.

"You must Itachi, Kimimaru told me about you. I'm Mika and this is my son Rye. Is very nice of finally meeting you."

"Nice meeting you as well." He looked at Rye and noticed that he looked nothing alike as Kimimaru.

"Mind me asking, but Rye, looks nothing alike Kimimaru." Mika stayed quiet for a bit and motioned the sofa for him to sit down. He did so and waited patiently for Mika to response.

"Umm, the only explanation I can give you is that Kimimaru isn't my son. I adopted him when he was only six. His parent died and he had nobody else. He has grown up to a wonderful young man after that. He does know he parents died and he does know he is adopted, but that doesn't change anything though. I love him like my son, a real son."

Mika finished with a watery smile. She wiped a tear and laughed lightly. Itachi nodded and he too smiled at her. Kimimaru finally came down stairs and wrapped his arms around his body. Itachi stood up and made his way towards him.

"You ready?" Kimimaru shyly nodded and followed Itachi, but was stopped by his mother.

"Kimimaru, behave and I want you back before twelve, kay?"

"Kay." He whispered lightly. Itachi told Kimimaru if he could possibly wait for him in the car and he nodded.

"Mika, don't worry he is safe with me."

"Yeah, I know…is just this is his first date with anybody I want him to be happy. Just please bring him safe." Mika said as she hugged Itachi. Itachi returned the hug and sighed.

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thank you. Now you go have fun with you hear?"

Itachi laughed half-heartedly and nodded. He ruffled the little kids, who pouted and smiled.

"Bye."

* * *

As he drove, he kept glancing at the kid who kept fidgeting nervously. He mentally laughed and finally parked the car at a empty space on a near by park. He saw Kimimaru still for a moment, until he saw something that stunned him completely. Kimimaru was going towards his shirt and started to unbutton it.

Itachi grabbed his hand and stopped him before he could go onto the third button. Kimimaru relaxed for a bit and darted his eyes onto the outside. He could rarely see anything as it was dark. He looked up at the sky and noticed the starts shining with so much spirit.

"What are you doing?" Kimimaru jumped lightly at the harsh voice and started to shake a bit. Itachi let go of his hand and got out of the car. He walked towards Kimimaru and opened the door for him.

"Come on, we are going for a walk." Kimimaru got out and waited patiently for Itachi on the side of the car. They started to walk side by side in a quite state and they finally made it to a beautiful clearing. Kimimaru gasped at the beautiful site before him.

The moon shined beautifully on the big lake. There was a picnic basket and a blanked set on the grass. Itachi smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Kimimaru didn't know how to react to that. He just let Itachi pull him towards the blanket and sat him down on it.

Itachi opened the basket and took out two sodas. He handed one to Kimimaru who happily received it. He whispered a thank you to him and started to play with the opener. Itachi looked around the lake and got lost in though.

_'He reminds me so much of Nori. Just as shy as she was, but a little bit odd. Wait, why the fuck am I thinking about her? I am suppose to get over her. I am such an idiot. I am on a date and I am thinking about her. Way to go Itachi!'_

He sighed and looked at Kimimaru who yet opened the soda.

"Kimimaru, how old are you?"

"Am fifteen, what about you?"

"I'm seventeen. So, tell me about yourself? You seem, shy and well…" Itachi trailed off when Kimimaru crawled towards him and lunged at him. Hugging him close to him. Itachi hugged him back and whispered soothing words to him. He noticed that kid was shaking and was sobbing. He reluctantly pulled him way and wiped the tears away from him eyes.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Kimimaru shook his head and sunk a huge breathe in. He still had his arms wrapped around Itachi's neck and Itachi still had his hands on Kimimaru's slimmed hips.

"It's just…I don't know. When I was thirteen, my brother and his friend were going to

.the park, my mom told me I had to go with them because they were only ten at the time. There I sat and watched them play. This guy, who looked like around your age asked my name and we started to talk.

Next thing I know, he wanted to be generous on giving my brother and his friend a ride home. He did. I told my little brother to tell my mom that I went to the store and that I'll be back…it was around seven by the time I heard a car following me. I walked faster and the car still followed, until I ran."

Kimimaru sighed and looked at the water. Itachi rubbed small circles on his hip and waited for him to continue.

"As I ran, the car stopped and somebody got out and took a chase after me. Next thing I know, my mouth was covered by a hand and I was being dragged to the car. It was the same guy I met at the park. He told me to shut up and sit there. I did so, to scare to do anything. He pulled up to this park, and told me to start taking off my clothes and if I didn't listen to him he was going to kill me.

I did so. That night, I got raped and got left here at the park, crying. I bruised and had a .broken wrist from where he tighten his hand and mange to break it while he thrust in me. That's why in the car, I started to unbutton my shirt, I thought you were him and wanted the same thing two years ago, until I got a good look on your face right and I knew you weren't. It's just, this place brought me bad memories. That's all."

Itachi sat there stunned and did not know what to say. He was speechless and kept looking at Kimimaru's face, where tears still slipped and flowed down his cheeks. He wiped them away and turned his face to face him.

"Don't worry. I don't want to have sex with you, or do anything with you, you aren't comfortable with, besides," he said with a smile. "This is our first date together, nothing good comes out of it if we just go right ahead and do something both of us will regret. However, the night is still young and we still got four more hours to kill. I have something else for us." He pulled Kimimaru up and threaded their fingers together and they both walked back to the car.

He opened the door for Kimimaru and closed it. He looked up at the sky and notices the moon shining more than it was. He got in, turned the ignition, and drove off.

Twenty minutes later they finally got to the destination. Kimimaru's eyes lit up at the display before him.

"A carnival?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, a carnival, ever been to one?"

"No, I haven't."

"Ah." They got out of the car and made their way towards the tickets. Kimimaru was going through his pocket when Itachi's hand stopped him.

"No, I am paying." Itachi said.

"Itachi…" Kimimaru said as he nodded his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. Itachi gave a wrist band to Kimimaru and accepted it.

"The wrist bands lets us ride all the rides here, so come on, we are going to have some fun. Okay?"

Kimimaru bit his lip and nodded his head. He wrapped his arm around his and with his hand he threaded his fingers together. Itachi smirked and laughed to himself. They rode the "Fire Ball" where the coaster just goes in circles. First it goes forwards, three times, then it stops and goes backwards three times. Kimimaru at first was scared as he never rode one before, but when it went backwards he was laughing and smiling, and he was actually having a good time.

Next, they went through the mirror maze, where you have to find your way through mirrors, without being stuck or going the wrong the way. Itachi was getting better luck than Kimimaru. Kimimaru had bumped into to many mirrors, which Itachi went back and helped him go through. They saw themselves on the funny mirrors and slid down the slide.

Then, they went on the potato-sack slide and of course, Itachi lost. Kimimaru was laughing when Itachi at the end, his body turned and he slid down on his stomach. They went to the stands and Itachi paid three soft balls to throw and knock down the bottles. He sucked on the first time, but on the third time he threw them down and won a stuff animal, he asked Kimimaru to pick it, and he blushed. He pointed to the black and white dog and the man got it and gave it to him.

They went to different rides and they finally got to ride on the Ferris wheel. You know what they say, once you reach the top and the moon shines down on you, is your turn to kiss your beloved. Moreover, that is what Itachi was about to do.

They got in and Itachi sat as close to him as possible. Once they reached the top, Itachi cupped Kimimaru's face and turned it to him. He looked up at the moon, then back at him, and saw Kimimaru's face blush and his eyes shining. He started to lean in, and once he pressed his lips to his, everything seemed to freeze and quiet down. He saw Kimimaru's close his eyes and he did same. He swiped his tongue on the bottom of his lip asking for entrance and he earned it.

The kiss was nothing like he has felt before. It was sweet, innocent, but with a hint of spice in it. He wrapped his arms around his waist and felt Kimimaru's wrap his around his neck. The kiss was shy at first, with Kimimaru's being his first time and all, but a couple of seconds later, it became more passionate and heated.

The wheel started to move again, but Itachi didn't care. He continued to kiss the silver hair boy as his life depends on it. They broke the kiss, when somebody cleared their throat and smiled at them.

"I could give ya another ride, if ya want?"

"Yeah, thank you."

The person nodded and they rode up again, only to have Kimimaru make the first move and kiss him. The kiss continued until, Itachi broke the kiss and took little gulps of air. They looked at each other and smiled. The ride was over, Itachi thanked the man again, and they got off. Itachi pulled Kimimaru towards him and wrapped his arm around his neck, while Kimimaru wrapped his around his waist. Itachi kissed the top of his head and headed towards the contention stand, he bought himself a medium soda and a candy apple, and Kimimaru picked a small soda and caramel apple.

They sat on top of the hood of Itachi's car and talked for a bit.

"So how you liked your day?"

"Mmm, it was fascinating, thank you." Itachi chuckled.

"No, thank you."

"Why thank me?" Kimimaru asked as he took another bite off his apple.

"Well, because you made me forget about my ex-girlfriend, for today. She has been on my mind lately, wondering how she is and if she still thinks about me. But today, I forgot about her when we were spending our time having fun and well just being myself basically." Kimimaru nodded.

"So what happened with you and her?" Itachi sighed and took a sip of his soda.

"Well, me and my parents where away for the summer. The same day we came back is the same day she came over and told me the supposedly "great news", only is that I was not intimate with her, because I believe on having sex after marriage, do not get me wrong. I already did my first time and it was amazing, but the later I found out that the girl I messed with had some STD, so I decided to check myself out and I came out negative.

Anyways, she told me she was two months pregnant and I just sat there not knowing what to say or do. I just stood and left. The next day or the day after that, she came back and told me something, my parents were against her saying that I should be in the kids life, yadda, yadda, and I don't want to be a dad, so I took my parents advice. I broke it up with her, and the worst thing about it is that she did it with her cousin, that's not healthy for the baby.

So yeah, I've been trying to forget her, but yet no avail, until today. She was a mistake I guess. She was never made to be in my life anyways. Three years of nothing went down to the trash. Not that she is or anything, it just puffed into thin air. So I decided to date other people, and not just girls but guys as well, and so far, you're the first person who has intrigued me."

Kimimaru coughed and blushed. He looked away and sighed. He whispered something and Itachi didn't quite catch it. Kimimaru caressed one of Itachi's cheek and kissed it.

"Thank you for everything, but me and you aren't quite dating material. I mean I like you, I just don't know if we can be together like that." Itachi furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?"

"What I am saying is, the person you broke up with is, my sister."

* * *

**TBC**

**Authoress Note: Man, I am so evil. Cliffy! Yay! Don't ya enjoy that? I do. Woo! Anyways, reviews are lovely, flames are not, because they will be returned back to ya. The pairing for ya is a surprise and I already know who are. Care to guess? .**

With love,

Ivy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Note: Kay, this is chapter four. Chapter five I have yet to type that up. Umm, still guess who the pairings are. Its still a secret. Chapter five will be the first lime. Can ya guess with who? It either can be Kimi and Itachi or Naruto and Sasuke. OOh. Fudge. Huh? Sucks not knowing? Oh well thats the fair share. Lol. Enjoy the chapter.**

**With love,**

**Ivy.**

* * *

_"What do you mean?"_

"What I am saying is, the person you broke up with is, my sister."

* * *

"Your sister?" Itachi gasped out as he turned around and looked at the ground with cold eyes. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me you remembered me when we were at the park?" he growled out, startling Kimimaru in the process.

"I...I…don't know…I just…" He trailed off and bit his lips, looking everywhere but at Itachi, who seemed to turn and stare at him with a cold demeanor.

"You just what? Thought you could fuck with my mind as well? The way your sluttish sister did, huh, did you?"

Kimimaru shook his head. He started to regret ever-telling Itachi, that Nori was his sister. He only saw him this mad once, when he went to their house and met Sasuke. Sasuke did something, which cause Sasuke to raptly apologize.

"Nnn…oo, nothing like my sister. I just I don't know, Itachi. I don't know. How do you expect me to react, when you dated my sister and now you're in a date with me?" Kimimaru asked, as he scratched his arm and looking at Itachi, only to see his eyes harden for a tad, before relaxing.

"How the fuck should I know? You are the one who agreed on going with me on this date, you could've said no, like the other guys I tried to get with." Itachi said as he got off the hood of his car and started to walk around back in forth, running his hand through his hair, to relief himself from all this.

Kimimaru too stood up and hugged him from behind. He placed his head on his shoulder and held him close to him. Itachi still kept talking, but after a while, he stopped and turned to him.

He placed his hand on his cheek and caressed it. He saw the way Kimimaru leaned against it and how he nuzzled it. He reluctantly pulled his hand away and saw the disappointment in Kimimaru's eyes.

"So that's it then? You are not going to see me anymore because of your sister?" Itachi asked him, pushing him away slightly. Kimimaru wrapped his arms around his slim body and let the wind caress his face.

"I don't want that to be the case, but…" he stopped. He couldn't, he wouldn't, could he?

"But what?" Itachi stayed quiet and didn't say anything else. "Come one, am taking you back home is almost going to be twelve, I promised your mother you'll be home before hand, so get in." Kimimaru sighed and walked around to the passenger side. He got in and sat there patiently waiting for Itachi to drive off.

The drive was silence as the beginning was. Kimimaru kept glancing at Itachi and saw that Itachi's face kept frowning or kept the same face. His eyes held so much emotion, it was odd though. They got to his house in record time. Five minutes before twelve. Itachi got out and opened the door for him. Kimimaru got out and started to walk up the stairs in a fast pace. He heard Itachi sighed and felt his body being turned around.

"Call me tomorrow past noon please, we still need to talk about the situation at hand here, okay?"

"Kay." Kimimaru said in a whispered tone. Itachi walked him up the stairs and to his door. With one last caress to his cheek, he turned and walked away. Kimimaru once again but his lip, and hugged him from behind again. He whispered something, but Itachi didn't quite heard him.

"What is it, Kimimaru?" He asked when he turned around and saw how Kimimaru was fidgeting nervously.

"Thank you, for everything today. I had a good time. And I decided that, I want to continue to see you, but only dates and see how it progresses from there and little by little we'll talk about the situation, okay?" Itachi smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Is a date. Now get, before your mother has my head." Kimimaru laughed lightly at that and nodded. He gave a kiss on Itachi's cheek and walked back up the stairs and inside his house.

"Yeah, now to get Nori to tell me everything." He said to himself as he walked back to his car, got in and drove off.

**5:45 A.M-Call #1**

Itachi's phone has not stopped ringing. It just rung, and rung, and rung, as if it was urgent. Itachi groan and looked at the digital clock on his desk. 5:45 a.m.

_'who the fuck is calling me this early in the morning?'_ He sat up and grabbed his phone. _'Private? Who would be calling me private?'_ He flipped open his cell phone and the call went dead.

"What the fuck was that all about?" He frowned at the phone and shut it close. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He laid himself on the bed again and closed his eyes.

**5:56 A.M-Call # 2**

His phone went off again and once again, he groaned. He sat up and looked at the caller I.D. Private.

"Who the fuck keeps calling me on private?" He picked it up and this time the line stayed.

"Who the fuck is and why the fuck are you bothering me this early in the morning?" He but all growled out. He didn't receive a response only breathing. He grunted and closed his phone.

"Stupid people, they are fucking with the wrong person." He looked at the clock and noticed it was barely 5:58 a.m. "Might as well stay up now, there's no point in sleeping. He stood up from his bed and made his way to his bathroom.

Ten minutes later he came out refresh and still in boxers. He opened his door and checked the halls. Nobody was up yet. He made his way downstairs and towards the kitchen, and decided to make himself a cup of coffee. He sat down on one of the stools while looking onto the granite counter top.

He zoned off and didn't see the person walking in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early?" Fugaku asked as he served himself a cup of coffee himself and also sat on of the stools.

"Huh? Ooh, somebody kept calling my cell on private and they never answered, so I decided to stay up from that time." He shrugged and resumed his coffee drinking. Fugaku nodded his head and sipping his coffee. They stayed silent for a bit, until Fugaku spoke.

"So how was your date?"

"My date, it was rather interesting."

"Oh." He raised an eyebrow at his son. "How so?"

"He just basically told me he was Nori's brother and basically everything, okay almost everything went downhill from there."

Fugaku raised both eyebrows and stopped the cup from hitting his lips. He took one sip and stood up. He placed his cup in the sink and walked besides his son.

"You didn't know?"

"And you did?"

"Yeah, even your mother knew that was Kimimaru." He shrugged and walked into the living room.

"Well shit." He said to himself. He finished his coffee and made his way back upstairs.

He went into his room and decided to change. Once he was done he looked at his cell and noticed he had seven missed calls all private calls. He sighed and deleted them. He then noticed he had a voicemail. He decided to hear it.

_"You have one new message…."_

"Yeah whatever." Itachi pressed one and listened to the voicemail.

_"Itachi, is Nori. I uhh, tried to get a hold of you earlier but you hanged up on me. We seriously need talk through something's I never told you, please give me a call back. Please. I just need you to hear me out. I also know about your date with my brother. That filthy little, anyways, please call me back. Kay? I love you Itachi I do. Bye."_

"Yeah if you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me stupid bitch." He chuckled darkly. He deleted her voicemail and tossed his phone on his made up bed already.

"I don't remember making my bed, one of the maids probably did it." Just then there was a knock on his door. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Uchiha is me." A feminine voice said.

"Come in Maika," Maika went inside and smiled at him. Itachi returned it. "And what did I say about calling me Mr.? Just call me Itachi."

Maika blushed and nodded. She went into the restroom and changed the towels.

"Itachi?" Itachi hmm'd at her.

"Somebody is waiting for you in the living. Is Ms. Kaguya. She said is rather important."

"This early in the morning?"

"Yes. She said called you and that, well," She trailed off.

"Well what Maika?"

"She's here with her brother."

"What?!" Itachi but all ran out of his room and down to the living room. He checked the clock and it was 6:47 a.m. as he walked into the living room, there sitting on the couch was non other than Nori and Kimimaru. Kimimaru looked frightened and was slightly shaking.

"Hi Itachi." She said to him. Itachi walked over and sat on the seat next to Kimimaru. She glared at Kimimaru and he didn't say a word.

"What are you doing here?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"On why you decided to date my filthy little brother? Are you gay too Itachi?" She said with malice as she looked at her brother with disgust.

"And why should that matter to you? Why do you care on who I date, and what if I was? Would have a problem with that?" He retorted back to her. He looked at Kimimaru and saw that his eyes were just looking at the carpet.

"Because he is my brother and he can't date somebody that I dated. I care because you are mine Itachi and no, you are not gay, I know you are not. Kimimaru told me everything. I don't even know why you would go out with somebody as trash as him." Itachi growled and glared hard at her, which got her to advert her eyes and shut her mouth.

"I am not yours. You do not fucking own. I am not owned by anybody get that through your thick skull, why you cannot just accept that I do not want to be with you anymore. You are pregnant with your own cousins' kid! Now that is fucking disgusting. Where you going mad that I wouldn't fucking have sex with you? And how dare you call your own brother disgusting, the only disgusting one here is you." Itachi said to her and he heard her gasp. She looked at him with pained eyes but did not say anything. However, before Itachi could even say anything else, Sasuke came down stairs in his boxers, yawning.

"Aniki, what is going on?" He opened his eyes and glared at Nori. "You?! What the fuck are you doing here, whore? I thought my brother did not want to see your disgusting face again. What, trying to make him believe that the kid is his and not your cousin, which is sick." Sasuke finished as he made his way over to her and stood in front of her, glaring.

"Why the fuck should you care, shrimp? Go fuck your boyfriend or something. Might as well take Kimimaru with you, he likes dick as much as you do." Sasuke wanted to punch her so bad, but couldn't do it. He then saw her stomach. It was a little bit bigger but not that much.

"Too bad your kid is going to come out retarded, stupid ass. And what if I like dick? At least I don't fuck with somebody from my own family and get pregnant."

"Sasuke, enough. Go to your room and take Kimimaru with you, am going to have a word with Nori, privately." Nori smiled and batted her eyelashes at Itachi. Itachi clucked his tongue in disgust. Sasuke obeyed and told Kimimaru to follow him. They made their way upstairs and left.

* * *

They both sat there quietly, non of them saying a word. Itachi cleared his throat and sighed.

"Why do you treat your brother that way?"

"Why shouldn't I? I hate faggots." Itachi flinched at that.

"Don't say that. I have a question for you?"

"Yes, what is it Itachi?" She responded sweetly. Itachi stood up and sat next to her, but leaving a little bit of space between them.

"Why didn't you ever wanted me to meet your mother?"

Nori stayed quiet for a bit and worried her lip. She knew that was a weakness for Itachi, but Itachi had non of that.

"Answer me dammit!" He growled at her and stood up. She flinched and sighed.

"Because I was embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what Nori? What could be so embarrassing about having a mother who adopted you?"

"That's why, because I was adopted and I thought you would dump me if you met my mother and saw that we looked nothing alike. You only met my aunt because she was the only one who ever knew who you were. She knew who the Uchiha clan was and how ya were worthy of ya word and she said that I picked a good guy. I decided not to tell my mother and well, yeah. For three years straight my mother was clueless. Whenever we went on dates, I lied to her saying I was going to my friends house next door and yeah." Nori shrugged and scratched her stomach.

"You shouldn't scratch it, you'll create stretch marks. And why would you be embarrassed about that? She is your mother, she saved you and adopted you as her own. And why would I dump you because of that?" Itachi said in calm and soothing voice.

"I don't know Itachi, I don't. It was hard for me. My mother never met someone as rich as you are. Well until yesterday when you went out with that little whore."

"Leave your brother out of this. He has nothing to do as to why you still kept your mother a secret from me. What did your cousin said when he found out you were pregnant with his kid?" He chuckled.

"He said that wasn't his and he didn't want to be in the kids life, he also said to come over here once you were back from vacation to tell you it was yours." Itachi once again chuckled.

"That's too bad now is it? You have nowhere to be, no one to go to, but me and your aunt, or did your aunt also doesn't want to do anything with you? What happen with your mother, does she know you are pregnant?" He said slowly. Nori eye's started to water.

"Why are you being like this Itachi? Why are you being such an asshole to your pregnant girlfriend?" Nori said to him as she lunged herself towards him and cried on his shoulder. Itachi pushed her off and looked at her with cold-eyes.

"You are not my girlfriend anymore. The kid is definitely not mines and you know that. I don't want to be in that kids life or in yours either, and you still didn't answer my questions." He said to her as he stood up, with his arms crossed across his chest, looking down on her, waiting for her to response to him.

"My aunt doesn't want to do anything with me. She found out that I did it with my cousin, she slapped me and called me a slut and said I wasn't welcome to her house anymore. And my mom, she doesn't know. I went to pick up Kimimaru around 6:15 this morning and we made are way over here. I just need to talk to you."

"That's a good excuse. Listen Nori, I don't want to be in your life anymore, especially in your kids life. I am coming a little bit harsh, I know, but this is reality babe, nothing comes out like in the fairy tails. Just leave me the hell alone already Nori. Don't bother me anymore, don't come over, don't call me, I don't want to know nothing about you. Find somebody else to bother and who will take care of you and your kid. Just go and leave Kimimaru here, I'll take him home." With that said he patted her shoulder and left her sitting there. Nori stood up and wiped her eyes leaving there house, for good, or was she?

* * *

As Sasuke and Kimimaru made their way over, Sasuke couldn't help but glance at his face. Their was something very different about him. He is hiding something and he knows it. His face is bowed down which lets his bangs create this type of curtain hiding his face.

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his room. Once in there, he pulled Kimimaru towards his bathroom, which he made Kimimaru sit on the toilet top. He pulled down the hood of his hoodie and placed a bang behind his ear. There, he saw the purplish color of a punched eye and a busted lip.

"Fuck." He whispered. He then instructed Kimimaru to take all of his clothes off. Kimimaru shook his head and wrapped his arms around his body. Sasuke shook his head and didn't feel like using force, but if it came to it, he'll do, so he told him again. Kimimaru stayed quiet, but finally decided to do it.

He stood up and started to take off his clothes. He put them in a pile and stood there in only his boxers. What made Sasuke gasp was out of the question. Multiple bruises covered the pale flesh. Some cuts, but those will heal in time, he then told him to turn around and that is where the beating was worse. At the back it looks like he had a bone broken, he poked it and Kimimaru whimpered a bit. Yes, definitely broken.

The bruises were like giant craters, there were multiple fist spots, but not all from the same person. He kneeled down and inspected his legs. Not much bruises, but a few minor cuts. He then saw above the abdomen, and to the side, there underneath the boxer elastic was a huge purple mark. He went towards the boxers and started to lower them down.

He gasped loudly. They were bruises somebody would leave by punches, but instead of punches, it was a hand. A handprint was marked on his hip. He lowered the other side, and the same thing. He rapidly stood up and noticed Kimimaru was having a hard time holding his tears in.

"Were you raped?" He asked him. Kimimaru didn't say anything at first, but then nodded slowly. "Did your sis…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke sighed.

"You have to tell me, well you don't have to, but you still do either way." Kimimaru shook his head.

"No." Sasuke once again grabbed his wrist and told him to lie on the bed, but on his stomach. He obeyed. Sasuke went back to his bathroom and grabbed a lotion. He returned and told Kimimaru that he was going to message his lower back, to ease a bit of the pain. Kimimaru nodded his head.

Sasuke climbed on top of him, sitting on his legs, and squirting a little bit of lotion on his hand. He rubbed them together and started to knead the muscle there. He heard Kimimaru groan in pain, but he told it'd get a bit better. He continued to message him, as he kept doing that he started to lower a little bit of his boxers. There were bruises there as well.

"Kimi, you need to go to the hospital." He said to him. Kimimaru shook his head negative. He didn't want to.

"No, they'll ask questions."

"But they raped you! You have to! You have a bone fracture. Is broken you idiot, and yet you don't feel like going to the hospital. You were gang rape weren't you?" He whispered the last part. He noticed Kimimaru stiffen lightly, but nodded.

"Your sister was behind this wasn't she?"

"Nnn….ooo, what makes you say that?" Sasuke sighed and got off him.

"Because she is. Now tell me, or I'll go call Itachi and make him take it out of you."

"Tell me what?" Itachi asked as he made his way inside the room. He raised an eyebrow at Kimimaru's half-naked body on his bed.

"He was gang rape." Itachi stayed quiet for a bit, as he made his over Kimimaru. He didn't want to be a pervert but he lowered the boxers for him to see his ass cheeks. He spread them apart and pressed a finger in.

"Thatt, hhuuurt…tss." Kimimaru whimpered. Yes, definitely gang raped.

"Am taking you to the hospital."

"I already told him that aniki, but he is being stubborn and said that he doesn't want to because they were going to ask him questions." Sasuke said as he shrugged.

"Sasuke?" He asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Why is he laying on your bed in nothing but boxers?" Sasuke smirked.

"To get better access of course. Dumbass, because I was messaging his lower back to ease the pain a bit." Sasuke said shrugging. "It worked." He finished with a smug smirk.

"Whatever. Now, outoto, bring me his clothes and forget the hoodie. Am taking him to the hospital whether he likes it or not." Itachi said more to himself than anybody else. Sasuke went to retrieve the items and came back. Itachi told Kimimaru to put them on and to not say anything against his word. Kimimaru did so and stood in the middle of the room.

"Now go downstairs and wait for me in the living room. I'll be there in a second." Kimimaru nodded and left the room. Itachi turned to Sasuke who in returned had his lips pressed together.

"What else did he say? Or you said."

"His sister is behind this." That's what Sasuke responded back to him and went back to his bathroom.

"Shit." Itachi whispered. He left the room and into the leaving room. There Kimimaru was waiting for him patiently. He smiled lightly at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and left the house and towards the hospital.

**TBC**

* * *

**Authoress Note: Hmm, review and rate if ya enjoyed. No flames because they will get retunred back to you. I do retaliate. Lol. . Hmm, first lime next chapter. Happy about that? Hopefully ya are. I will update before I re-enter school and then it will take me a while to update. Be patient please. Anyways, review if you enjoyed don't if you didn't. Thankies.**

**With love,**

**Ivy.**


End file.
